Some exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a radio frequency switch.
In accordance with developments in wireless communications technologies, various communications standards have been simultaneously adopted. In addition, in accordance with the miniaturization of wireless communications modules and improvements in the performance of portable terminals, the application of a plurality of communication standards to a single portable terminal has been demanded. Therefore, an amount of frequency bands supported by a single cellular phone has increased.
In a cellular area, fourth-generation (4G) communications schemes, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), have been widely applied in addition to existing second-generation (2G) and third-generation (3G) communications technologies. In a Wi-Fi area, a new market has been established by adding the IEEE 802.11ac standard to the existing IEEE 802.11b/g/n standard.
In accordance with this trend, supporting various frequency bands in a radio frequency (RF) front end field has also been demanded. For example, it has been demanded to support various frequency bands with respect to a radio frequency switch positioned on a signal path between an antenna and an RF chipset. Therefore, a single pole double throw (SPDT) type switch has been used in various fields.
The switch elements of the radio frequency switch used for the multi-band as described above, particularly, in a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard may need high power handling characteristics and low harmonic characteristics. Generally, in order to increase power handling characteristics of the radio frequency switch, several switch elements may be stacked and used. However, in the case where an input signal power is large, an abnormal channel may formed in the switch elements which are multi-stacked on an off-path, such that a leakage may occur. In addition, this may lead to degradation of harmonic characteristic.